This invention relates to solvent-free compositions useful for application to both metallic and non-metallic substrates, and more particularly to resinous compositions useful for producing hardened resinous coatings capable of protecting the substrates against the deleterious action of a wide variety of materials and chemicals including solvents, acids, heating oils, jet fuels, etc. In addition, the compositions of this invention are particularly useful for repairing defects in surfaces, e.g., holes, cracks, pits and the like. For example, the compositions are particularly suitable in molding operations in view of their ability to fill the blow-holes and the porous surfaces of castings and molds, as well as for filling of pitted or eroded surfaces thereby providing a smooth and continuous surface. The invention also relates to a new process for treating surfaces to apply a corrosion-resistant coating thereto and/or repair defects in the said surfaces.
There has been a growing need in industry for a superior resinous coating that can be applied to wet, greasy or oily surfaces or surfaces submerged under water whereby defects therein can be repaired and/or a corrosion-resistant coating applied thereto. It is particularly desirable to have a coating that can be applied without having to employ a volatile organic solvent which would otherwise require several time-consuming steps, each requiring a sufficient time to permit the volitalization of the solvent used in connection therewith. In addition, coating materials containing solvents used in the prior art for the coating of the interior of containers and used for storing flammable materials, e.g., jet fuels and heating oils, are known to increase the likelihood of an explosion occurring. A need has therefore existed for a coating composition capable of avoiding the above problems and also capable of imparting a superior, smooth, tough and adherent corrosion-resistant coating possessing good mechanical and solvent-resistant properties.